Desaparece de Mi Vida
by blossXbrick
Summary: One-Shot. Su hermana mayor consume droga, su mundo se viene abajo y su enemigo es el único que la ayuda, Brick y Burbuja se besan? Bombón y Boomer se van con el corazón destrozado, Bellota para mejorar sus cosas, se confiesa y es tarde para Butch ella se fue, varios años después vuelven, ¿Qué pasará? ¿Las cosas se arreglaran? ¿O solo empeoraran?


**Bueno soy nueva en esta pareja, no es que me llame la atención mucho, ya que para mí que soy muy fan de Bombón y Brick, que con ellos, Burbuja y Boomer es más fácil con esta no, porque ellos esconden sus sentimientos y no puedo poner mucho amor, pero hare lo que puedo, es One-Short corto y espero que les guste.**

_**Desaparece de Mi Vista**_

_**One-Shot**_

Los rayos de sol sobrepasan las finas cortinas de color olivo, poco a poco se dejo ver un cuarto limpio y ordenado y un cuerpo que reposaba tranquilamente en la cama; La chica en sí, dormía con un brazo colgando y una pierna levantada, la otra pierna abierta y el otro brazo arriba de su cabeza con la boca abierta y saliendo de ella unos sonoros y horribles ronquidos.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos dejando ver un hermoso color verde esmeralda, sus ojos destacaban fuerza, pasión y un brillo singular, se paró quitando la manta de encima de su cuerpo, llevaba unos shorts blancos recién lavados y una camisa verde oscuro sin mangas, abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz penetrara en su habitación, ayer apenas la había limpiado junto con sus hermanas y se sentía un aire puro, quizá haber ordenado sus cosas hacía que su cuerpo se relajara y no se tensara, miro por la ventana y vio la ciudad, sonrió para si misma y se fue a dar una ducha.

Después de verificar que eran las 8 de la mañana y era raro que ella se despertara a esa hora, pero amaneció con muchos ánimos, verifico en la habitación de su hermana mayor y nada, se lo imagino, fue a la habitación de hermana menor y allí la vio responsando junto con su novio Boomer, no tenía una manta que los cubriera, por lo que Boomer tenía su trasero la aire y abrazaba a Burbuja con posesión y ella sonreía como nunca, la escena le dio un poco de envidia pero se fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, salió y se fue a vestir con un jersey verde y un shorts hasta la rodilla verde claro y sus tenis, salió de casa ya peinada y se encontró con el pelirrojo esperando a alguien.

-Hola.-El pelirrojo se sorprendió y vio a Bellota, esta solo lo siguió mirando seria y pasiva.

-Es raro verte a estas horas despierta, pero Buenos Días, estoy esperando a Boomer que me pidió que lo viniera a buscar pero por lo que veo está dormido.-Bellota asintió con la cabeza y le hizo seña que la siguiera, el pelirrojo la siguió.

-¿Y cómo te va con mi hermana?-Hace poco que Bombón andaba muy enojada con todo el mundo, hasta con ella, pero el que más recibía los insultos y su furia era Brick, que siempre se le acercaba con ganas de molestar pero se le esfumaban al ver como los ojos de la pelirroja cambiaban a rojo y su ceño se fruncía notoriamente.

-Suerte no me la eh encontrado esta mañana.-Suspiro de alivio y fijo su vista en cierto punto de la ciudad.

-Por lo que veo, pelearon de nuevo, ojala supiera que es lo que le pasa o lo que oculta.-Llegaron al colegio y entraron, el timbre suena a las 9:30am y por lo visto ellos llegaron muy temprano llamando la atención de los pocos estudiantes que por allí andaban.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, iré a la biblioteca a recoger unos libros, emm ahora que recuerdo, Butch te espera en la cancha de fútbol.-Brick salió corriendo dejando a Bellota sola.

-¿Qué será lo que quiere?-Bellota miro el cielo y vio como una estela rosa aterrizaba en el patio del colegio, corrió hasta la cancha y en los vestidores se encontraba Butch metido en sus pensamientos jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?-Los verdes no solían hablar mucho y esas eran la raras ocasiones que hablaban, el azabache se sobresalto y la miro, sus mejillas se prendieron.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.-Los ojos de él vagaron por todo el sitio inquietando a la azabache.-Es sobre Bombón…-Él la mira y a ella se le desbordaron los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué paso con ella?-Bellota frunció el ceño un poco.

-Ella…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brick caminaba tranquilo por la biblioteca hasta que escucho con su super oído la voz de Bombón pero muy bajo y la de otro chico, se fue hasta la parte más oscura de la biblioteca y antes de llegar al pasillo empezó a flotar en el aire y por arriba de la estantería de libros, miro a Bombón con el ceño muy fruncido y a un chico que no pudo reconocer.

-Dame más tiempo.-Bombón trato de no elevar la voz, pero se notaba el enojo contenido en su voz.

-Lo siento, pero el jefe lo quiso así, a menos que pagues con otra cosa.-En la voz del joven se notaba la lujuria y la perversión en doble sentido.

-Jamás, yo no soy esa clase de chica, está bien, veré como te entrego el dinero en la tarde, en el parque a las 11.-Bombón salió de allí echa un mar de nervios e ira, pensando en tantas cosas.

-Preciosa si tan solo supieras…si tan solo supieras…esta noche esa rosa cerrada dejará de ser cerrada.-El chico se fue y Brick reconoció que era el líder del equipo de básquet, miro de reojo al tipo y salió de allí no sin antes recoger sus libros, ¿En qué líos estará metida Bombón? Podía pelearse contra ella y odiarla, pero a la hora de tener problemas económicos, porque se suponía que los tendría, siempre se rumora que las PPG están bajas de recurso económico desde la muerte del Profesor Utonio, por suerte ellos estaban estables y hasta con dinero de sobra, quizá ayudar a la líder rosa no tendría nada de malo.

**(N/A: Okei, talvez piensen que parece como si fuera de Bombón y Brick, pero no, tratare de meter también un poco de Burbuja y Boomer y tratar de ver como hago las cosas entre Bellota y Butch.)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ella…pues, ya sabes…consume droga.-Butch finalizo con los ojos cerrados, solo sintió algo caer al suelo y después pequeños gemidos y sollozos, abrió los ojos y vio a Bellota con los ojos tapados por sus manos y no dudo en un segundo a abrazarla, se sentía incómodo tenerla así, es la primera vez que la veía llorar y se sentía extraño, pero dejo atrás sus sentimientos y tomo a Bellota en sus brazos como una princesa y emprendió vuelo a una cabaña en el bosque.

Al llegar, la acuesta en la cama.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Como si la respuesta no fuera obvia o la pregunta era tan estúpida.

-No, es que…es que, todo este tiempo viendo a mi hermana como una persona de perfección, pensando que con su super intelecto nos sacaría adelante estando así bajas de recursos económicos, me importa una mierda lo que los demás digan, pero es mi hermana, y…yo jamás pensé que ella fuera a caer tan bajo.-Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y Butch abrazo muy fuerte a Bellota, se sonrojo un poco y el corazón le empezó a latir muy fuerte, pero en ese momento le importo un comino.

-A veces las personas se cansan de ser perfectas, no lo digo por mí, lo digo porque es la mayoría de los casos, aunque este es especial…¿Qué tal si les ayudo? Estoy muy bien de recursos económicos…no me hará mal ayudarte.-Bellota lo miro y le pego suave en el hombro.

-No quiero la lástima de nadie y menos de ti.-A Butch le dolieron esas palabras, se hizo una sombra en sus ojos debido al flequillo y después de unos minutos de silencio decidió hablar.

-No es lástima, solo trate de ayudarte, pero eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo.-Él tenía razón, lo es, él solo intenta ayudarla y ella lo insulta, él no tiene la culpa de lo que ella esta pasando y él tampoco tiene la culpa del fuerte sentimiento que ella siente por él.

-Lo siento…pero me siento tan destrozada que…no sé, todo es tan complicado, creo que vivir junto con Brick y Boomer te han hecho un poco más maduro y comprensible…-Bellota sonrió y Butch rió un poco por el divertido comentario.

-Quizás tengas razón.-Miro el techo y se acostó al lado de Bellota, ella se acurruco a su lado, impresionándolo, las horas pasaron y la noche cayó, ambos solos en esa cabaña, dormidos uno al lado del otro, muy pegados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Al día siguiente…**

-Eres un maldito bastardo, hijo de tu puta madre…eres un-Bombón estaba vociferando insultos al único e incomparable, sin sentimientos, Brick Him, que se ofreció a ayudarla pero ella le respondió de esta forma.

-Esa boca, Dios mío, la tienes muy grande.-Le tenía una mano en la boca de Bombón y ella tenía el ceño muy fruncido y los ojos rojos, viéndola así, se ve linda, tierna, graciosa.

-sjgueljkhtamkhe!-Lo que dijo Bombón es obvio que fue algo que no estaba en el diccionario de Brick.

-¿Quieres que te bese? Yo con gusto.-Así fue, la beso y ella se separo de él y le regalo una cachetada, se le iba a tirar encima pero una mano la detuvo, se volteo y solo sintió un puñetazo en su cara, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que fue su hermana menor la que le pego.

-Eh perdido toda confianza contigo.-Burbuja miro mal a Bombón y ella la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, miro a Brick y este negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas se acumularon y salió de allí llorando.

-¿No crees que fuiste muy dura?-Burbuja lo miro y dio un suspiro largo y se tranquilizo.

-Para lo que ella ah echo, no.-Brick miro en dirección donde miraba Burbuja, el cielo.

-No es tu culpa…-La tomo de los hombros y la miro con confianza, Burbuja lo miro y le sonrió, se quedaron viendo y paso, se dieron un beso, un roce que a los dos no les molesto.

Sin darse cuenta la parejita, que dos personas los miraban de ambos extremos, uno con una carta que se cayó al suelo junto con muchas lágrimas, dos "CRACK" se escucharon muy fuerte, que Brick y Burbuja miraron a todos lados pero no vieron a nadie, la otra persona tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, su mano en el pecho y ya había terminado de llorar, pero lágrimas más grandes que las anteriores empezaron a salir y unas nubes espesas y muy negras se asomaron en el cielo que hacía unos pocos minutos estaba despejado, una tormenta muy fuerte esta por empezar.

-Yo lo siento, no sé porque lo hice.-Brick miro el suelo un poco sonrojada y se sintió un poco culpable.

-Si yo también no sé porque lo hice.-Burbuja vio como una sombra salía de los árboles y se sorprendió.

-…-Brick quedo petrificado al ver la figura de alguien salir de los arbustos.

-Es muy tarde para arrepentirse…lo que paso, paso y no hay marcha atrás, que bueno que ya se aclararon en sus sentimientos.-Boomer y Bombón hablaron al unísono, ambos con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y sonriendo tristemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-mmm…-Bellota apenas se estaba levantando cuando sintió un peso en su cuerpo y se fijo que era el brazo de Butch, lo quito y le regalo un beso en la frente.-Tú has sido hasta ahora mi único amigo.-Bellota se fue de la cabaña sonriendo, anoche había echo algo que jamás pensó que haría, mientras Butch dormía le regalo un beso.-Te amo.-Dijo al viento la azabache.

**Horas después…**

-¿Bellota?-Butch se levanto asustado y al ver que no estaba Bellota se asusto y leyó una nota que había dejado en la cama.

"_Gracias por escuchar mis penas anoche aunque eso te molestara un poco, pero ahora necesito tiempo de rehacer mi vida sin problemas ni nada, siempre eh querido decírtelo pero jamás me eh atrevido a hacerlo por ser muy orgullosa pero…Te Amo, desde pequeña lo eh echo, no soy buena haciendo estas cartas pero ya me conoces, me voy muy lejos a un lugar donde nadie me conoce, quizás regrese o quizás no…pero solo quería que supieras eso, puede que en el futuro conoscas a alguien más, pero yo siempre te tendré en mi corazón, suena estúpido losé, me siento tan ñoña haciendo esto, pero creo que es la primera vez que hago una de estas cursilerías del amor y esas baratijas…pero solo quería despedirme, espero que algún día nos podamos volver a ver._

_Te quiere. _

_Bellota._

Butch apretó la nota contra su pecho y unas lágrimas se le salieron, se abrazo a si mismo.

-No debiste irte…ahora me sentiré culpable, por jamás haberte dicho lo que sentía.-Butch lanzo al suelo un jarrón que había cerca, tenía tanto coraje y dolor que quería desquitarse con algo, pero no había nadie, ni nada, solo él y esa carta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y así fue como la líder se fue a Francia, Boomer a Holanda y Bellota a Italia, dos con el corazón roto y una tratando de rehacer su vida, dejando atrás todo el pasado y haciendo nuevas vidas, ojala algún día vuelvan y se encuentren con los que más aman, la decisión de Boomer y Bombón talvez piensen que fue drástica pero, eso duele y mucho y la mejor medicina para olvidar el pasado es no ver a esa personas, porque entre más la veas más difícil se hará olvidarla.

_El Vuelo: 1458 Francia-Saltadilla ah aterrizado en la pista(3)._

_El Vuelo: 2960 Italia-Saltadilla ah aterrizado en la pista(3)._

_El Vuelo: 1370 Holanda-Argentina-Saltadilla ah aterrizado en la pista(2)._

Será que por fin el destino no sería tan cruel y ellos volverían y todo sería nuevo y bueno…¿Será? O todo será una pesadilla.

-Aquí voy.-Dijo una pelirroja pasando por la puerta y viendo que nadie la esperaba, sonrió y tomo un taxi a un hotel que quedaba cerca de su casa.

-No te acorbardes.-La azabache miro la puerta y al ver a su…a Butch esperándola sonrió y corrió con maletas y todo a abrazarlo, él la recibió con un abrazo efusivo y lleno de alegría.

-Después de 5 años te ves más hermosa.-Era cierto, Bellota se dejo crecer el cabello hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros.

-Gracias.-Sonrió muy alegre y le regalo un beso, de allí tomaron se fueron en el Porsche de Butch a la casa de los RRB, donde obvio solo vivían Butch y Brick.

-Pasado olvidado.-Boomer salió por la puerta y sabía que nadie lo esperaba, cogió un taxi y se hospedo en el mismo hotel que Bombón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Fiesta!-Bellota estaba muy emocionada, pues los había reunido a todos, hace unos días se había encontrado a Bombón y a Boomer, así que decidió invitarlos, los seis reunidos, para los verdes, era lo mejor, estaban juntos, divirtiéndose…pero para los demás, era un ambiente incómodo.

-Boomer, ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?-Bombón le sonrió a Boomer y este se la devolvió, se pusieron a ver una película titulada _Traición_.

-…-El pelirrojo y la rubia solo miraban a sus contrapartes mirando la película, se miraron y se sintieron muy culpables por haberse besado, cualquiera hubiera pensado que ellos terminaron juntos, pero no fue así.

-Odio este ambiente.-Dijo Bellota, miro a Butch y este asintió, tomaron a los cuatros y en el cuarto de Brick trancaron a los rojos y en el de Boomer, los azules.

-Arreglen sus problemas de una buena vez.-Gritaron ambos azabaches dejándolos solos en la casa.

**Azules…**

-Vas a decir algo…-Eso no sonó como una pregunta, más bien una súplica.

-Qué quieres que te diga…que el amor de mi vida se beso con mi hermano.-Boomer trato de recordar todo el dolor que paso y trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

-Yo…-Burbuja no sabía que decir, no aguanto más y se aferro a Boomer, tirándolo a la cama y lo beso.-No me dejes y ámame.-Burbuja se arrepiente mucho de haber besado a Brick y lo pgo con creces, 5 años sufriendo.

¿Acaso todo se arreglaría?

**Rojos…**

-…-Ella no iba a decir nada, nisiquiera se inmuto en mirarlo.

-Mírame.-Brick se acerco a ella y la obligo a mirarlo, pero ella quito la mirada, suspiro y sabía que hacer hablar a la pelirroja tomaría tiempo, beso su cuello.

-No me toques.-Ella lo aparto bruscamente y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Aún coges droga…-Ella lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando fui a Francia me interne en un centro para eso y me cure, después tuve tiempo de ser yo misma, sin preocupaciones, conocer nuevas personas…-Brick miro cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Acaso…tuviste a alguien allá?-Bombón sonrió con malicia y negó con la cabeza.-Por cierto…tu fuiste a Francia…-Ella lo miro y él asintió, se asusto un poco y después sonrió.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-Brick la miro buscando la respuesta en ella.

-Nada…-Se acostó en la cama del pelirrojo y olió su aroma y se abrazo a si misma.-Huele bien…-Se sonrojo un poco y sonrió muy alegre.

-…¿Tú aún me amas?-Brick pregunto un poco temoroso, lo que hizo que Bombón sonriera más.

-¿Qué pasaría si dijera que no?-Brick abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

**Verdes…**

-¿Crees que estén bien?-Bellota que venía agarrada de la mano con Butch, lo miro preocupada.

-Si, mejor disfrutemos nosotros todo el tiempo perdido.-Y así fue, jugaron fútbol, comieron helado, corrieron, jugaron a las escondidas, a las luchas, dormir y cuando volvieron, se sentía el ambiente frío, pero ellos ni cuenta…

**Fin**

**El destino es muy cruel con algunos y con otros no.**

**El final no me convenció, pero es que ando enferma y no tengo mucha inspiración, espero almenos que les haya gustado. **

**Recuerden que es mi primera vez, haciendo de los verdes.**

**Se cuidan.**

**Nos leemos. blossXbrick**

**¿Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
